Snapes Journal entery about Adelia
by Adelia Snape
Summary: This is about love and peace between a father and daughter


Adelia – Journal Entry (Snapes ) ( cut out of the fan fiction)

I walked down the hall to the clock tower and I entered seeing him reading a letter.I was address from Madika's sister. I looked at him all high and mighty. He caught eye of me.

Me; Sir what does she want; I have nothing to say to her. I think she just want to yell at me for leaving my wife and daughter.

Dumbledore: Snape, your daughter Adelia is alive and you just want her safty , By the way she is is arriving at Hogwarts this coming up week.

Me: my Adelia is alive, But why come to Hogwarts when she isn't safe?

Dumbledore: You knew she was alive and you watch her grow up since she was a baby. I thought it Would be wise for her to learn magic like her mother and father did.

His eyes peered over his glasses. He pulled out a couple of letter address to Adelia and me. He Handed them to me and I took them from his hands. He looked at me and just sat there at his desk in silence.

Me: Are these letters from her sister.

Dumbledore: yes they are and her instructions are to have Adelia open them in her third year after you have told her You're her father.

Me: me why cant you sir?

Dumbledore: she would have a hard time coping with the fact that I told her and not you. Plus its not my information to tell.

Me: So I must tell her sir, But what if I freeze up or she doesn't believe me.

Dumbledore: Severus if you put faith into it and depends on how much you want to be a family again then you should be fine.

( silence)

Me: Being here will not keep her from being in danger I don't want to see my daughter dead because She came in a distance grasp if the dark lord ever came back.

Dumbledore: You must tell her that you would protect her is that what you wanted.

Me: I do its just I couldn't protect her mother.

Dumbledore: you tried to get to them before he did you just weren't quick enough. When the time comes you can make it up to her by risking your life in order to protect hers .

Me: I cant believe that my family had to go through with this . Why not find someone else( tears a little)

Dumbledore: I knew all along that Adelia and Harry were the chosen ones. But I cant let their lives be in danger. They need to know how to protect themselves if Lord Voldemort comes back. They both will be put into Gryffindor in order to keep a proper balance.

Me: I wanted what was best for her. I just don't want those things to happen again after all this time not knowing who her father is.

Dumbledore: She reminds me so much of her mother , But she has a lot in her that's you.

Me: You sure it is wise to bring her here .

Dumbledore: yes I do , Its smart idea yes

Me: I learn to be a proper father and she might forgive me for what I have done.

Dumbledore: yes yes

Me: I don't know how I could do this though I kept her away from the dark lord , even though he promised that he wouldn't touch them. But he did.

Dumbledore: You've down a great job protecting her from that haven't you. Your wife knew that she would risk her life in order to have Adelia reunite with her father in the future and for her to complete the challenge to revenge her mothers death.

Me: I want to help her ,but keep her out of the dark lords mind. You don't honestly believe keeping those two together in the same class would help.

Dumbledore: I as a matter of fact do It brought you and Madika together didn't it.

Me: it did but what can I do to keep a closer watch on her sir?

Dumbledore: Her patroness is a doe that could possibly help a little since her mother and lily's was a doe, That's a start.

Me: What how do you know?

Dumbledore: She is your daughter isn't she , you should know all of this Severus

Me: I watched over her watching her grow up and She dreams about coming here and reuniting with her father. She grown so much. I am sad because I was never there for my little girl. I abandoned her .

I started looking up the sky going back to that very day. I was on my home from Hogwarts that day. When I saw the flash of light coming from Adelia's nursery. I ran and saw the door destroyed. I saw Adelia in her crib sleeping. Her mother lifeless body was lying right by her crib. Like she had been right in front of it. I thought my life was a big hole. I cradled both of them that night. After I was done my wife's sister arrived when I cradled Adelia. I told her I couldn't get to Adelia's mother fast enough and I wanted her to take Adelia in her hands. I left without looking back and walked a neighborhood away and there was another flash of light. This time it was Lily's home. I ran then I walked up the stairs and saw James Potter's body dead. I looked over and saw a light so I walked towards it I saw a hand of a women. I walked through the door and saw Lily's dead body lying there on the floor. I broke down once again. I lifted Lily up and I cradled her crying. My life was taken from me. Both the women I loved were gone.

I saw Lily's son crying . But I left trying to find the dark lord. So I could kill him for my family's death. I knew Adelia was alive. I watched her every day since she had gone to her aunts.

Dumbledore: you must realize she needs you as well .

Me: I wouldn't think she would after all she never grew up with a father.

Dumbledore: Hmm you have so many questions Severus.

Me: I do Professor, I do.

Dumbledore: Now be off They should be arriving next week. You know what you have to do. Ask me questions later.

Me: Sir.

I walked off. I sat at my office and looked at the envelops that Dumbledore had given me and opened the one that was address to me. I read it and looked at it.

A week arrived and the students began coming in one by one. I sat in my chair at the end of the hall. Trying to see if I could see her. Spotted Adelia she was beautiful, I haven't seen her this year. I saw her when she was eight then I grew busy. I watched her being place into Gryffindor and sitting next to Potter. The Potter boy smiled at her and then caught eye of me. He said something to her that made her look over at me. I looked away. Throughout the year she would struggle and partly have faints in my class. I finally decided to take action and ask her to come in. I helped her. I finally smiled in a long time. She was growing up faster than I could ever imagine. I would watch her play quidditch. I had saved both of them from falling off their brooms One day she came into my class and said," You have a kind heart Professor , I have a feeling your someone in my life that's important , I just cant figure it out."I watched her leave that end of the year. I would send her letter like she would ask me to. I felt like we were getting further and further together. I think her aunt had taken them though. I would get letter from her aunt saying not the time to be telling her yet.

Then Second year came around and I saw her smiling at me and she looked at me and waved. She had grown so much. Once and in a while I would see her in the hall way. Till she got paralyzed. I watched the Potter boy and Mr. Wesley visit her so many times and Mrs. Granger as well (visiting to wise). I would sit for hours next to her paralyzed body. I wouldn't let her out of my site. I finally left once in a while. I saw her walking into the end of the year feast and hugging Mr. Wesley, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Granger. She sat down at the Gryffifondor table. She looked at me and nodded. I never saw her glow that much. I smiled a little bit but no one was looking. Another year had ended.

The Third was the year that I would tell her. This year I have been waiting for I couldn't hide it much longer. She had been growing up with this Potter Boy. I watched her growing up for so long I can't believe it. I had figured out where they were and I ran because Sirius black could be what they were facing. I walked through the weeping willow hearing their voices. My little girl sounded like she was furious and in pain. I also heard Mrs. Granger yelling at what sounded like Professor Rj. Lupin the man who stole my job. I took Sirius Blacks wand and faced the man who sold my love , lily and James Potter. I motioned the kids to leave. Adelia was starting to leave but I grabbed her and put her by the side. Harry grabbed Hermine's wand from her back pocket. And I suddenly went flying onto the bed and lied there. I could hear Adelia voice checking to see if I was ok.

I also heard the whole conversation from You attacked a teacher to who really sold my wife, Lily and James Potter. When I finally had awaken , they were all gone I could hear the voices outside the willow tree. So I got up walking fast out of the weeping willow tree. I walked up to Potter and grabbed his shirt , He was in a lot of trouble. Then I turned around a spread my arms out because of the wolf that was about to attack the kids. The Wolf slashed his paws at me and I fell in front of Mrs. Granger and Adelia. Harry ran after Sirius Black and Lupin. I tried to get him back , but then Adelia ran after him. Next thing I knew their souls have been taken and she ended up in the Hospital for a little while. I heard she had awaken I had instructed her to come to my office. I had finally had a chance to tell her the news. She seems to have taken it quiet well. That's was the end of the year. She had spent the summer with me since her aunt had died. I would always take her to Hogwarts when I need to go places. She would help out with the whole staff to prepare for the next year. Except for the last month of summer she had stayed with the Wesleys. I approved of course.

The fourth year was a challenge a test. She had been in more danger then I wanted her to be . Harry Potter had been put into the challenge. I was worried there for Adelia. But she didn't get put in. She cheered him on with passion; I told the professor that He must complete the challenge. Christmas rolled around and there was a dance. She looked very pretty in her dress, just like her mother did. I had told her to go to bed and she gave me a hug. I went to my office and looked at a folder that was in on my desk it was a Christmas present. It was from her. I opened it and I heard a voice say," Merry Christmas father." I had looked up it was Adelia in her Pjs. She had walked down to say good night. I smiled and said thanks. It was a drawing of us together and a photo of us. I can't believe I am secretly happy that I have such a sweet daughter back in my life. She hugged me and I watch her leave.

I heard she one in the next challenge I couldn't help but watch to see if she would make it out alive of the black lake. She came with another contestant's sister. I ran down the stairs with a towel. After everyone left I helped Adelia into the boat. She was blue. But as least ok. I didn't mind people looking at us. Adelia sat next to Harry. I sat in the boat behind them. I watched them closely. They got out of the boat and walked towards Hagrids. The minster of magic walked up to them and started to talk about their past. Till mad eye stop them. That night I didn't see Adelia. She must have been busy. The next challenge was horrible but Potter could survive it. A hour after it started I saw Adelia stand up and walk out of the area. I didn't see her back until Harry came with Cedric Digory lifeless body. She was hurt and so was Harry. She was crying but trying to get Harry to go with her to another area to calm down. I walked towards Harry and I have heard the boy had been just killed. Mad eye took them both away from the dead body. We let everyone go to their dorms. The Dark lord had returned. Something wasn't right. I went with Professor Mcgonall and Dumbledore to Mad eye's tower. The door was locked. Dumbledore waved his wand and broke the door down.

Mad eye was gonna kill my daughter and Harry. he was questioned by Dumbledore. He wasnt the real Mad eye Moody. They told Adeila and Harry to come from behind the Chest that Dumbledore had opened. The real one is in that chest. I sniffed the potion. He stole the material from my storage closet. Turns out to be Arty Crouch Jr. My hand had a ferm grip on Adelia.I didnt want her to be hurt by this man


End file.
